Rupert Snow
Rupert Snow was the killer of the Russian community leader, Nikolai Kamarov, in Under the Skin (Case #73, or Case #17 of Pacific Bay). Profile Rupert is a 28-year-old man who sports brown messy hair with shaved sides and a large burn scar on the right side of his face. He has brown eyes underneath a pair of glasses, and dons a blue striped waistcoat on top of a white shirt and a purple tie. He also wears a beige jacket with a fur collar. Besides that, it is known that Rupert is right-handed, knows how to speak Chinese, and has had an organ transplant at an earlier point in his life. Role in Case(s) Rupert—a young businessman who saved many Inner City businesses from many financial crises—found himself in trouble when a torn bank statement found by the team was analyzed by Hannah Choi and with careful examination, Hannah was able to identify Rupert as the broker. Frank Knight informed Rupert he brokered a high amount of money to Nikolai in which Rupert replied he lost his parents when he was young, and claimed most of his foster parents were Russian. When Rupert was 12, his frailties were grounds for him to receive a kidney transplant in which his medical bills were beyond his control, but his foster families brokered Rupert's recovery, and in exchange Rupert opted to donate a good deal of money to the Russian community, believing the key Russian would put money to good use in spite of Nikolai's gangster premise. with a baby who turned out to be his illegitimate son, Rupert.]] Chief Marquez took Frank and the player to Sue Xiong's headquarters to rescue Sue in an act of executive responsibility, but only found a picture of Nikolai and a baby en route to the kidnapped Chinese leader. The player identified the baby Nikolai embraced as Rupert—grounds for the team to interrogate Rupert a second time—meaning Rupert was Nikolai's son which answered the team's concerns about Rupert's generosity towards the Russian community. Rupert told the team Nikolai abandoned him when he was only one year of age but admitted to the team he was right-handed like Nikolai. The reason for Rupert's generosity was because he disregarded Nikolai as his father and felt if he funded Nikolai he would help the Russian and Chinese communities get along in spite of Nikolai's violent instinct. Rupert also stated Inner City used to be a district of happiness prior to the Russo-Chinese feud, but divided Inner City to two sides due to the feud. Rupert was confident that Nikolai's death would end the feud but that assurance turned out to be fatal once Rupert was found guilty based on evidence matching him to be Nikolai's killer. Rupert was the illegitimate son of Nikolai and Sue, but was abandoned by the two community leaders when he was one year of age because both were too weak to stand up to societal pressure from their respective communities, so to show his power, he hired Mark McKenzie to gather organs from various Inner City citizens for him. Frank couldn't believe Rupert's reasons for the murder, but Rupert was more than willing to reveal his sick plans before Judge Dante. In court, Rupert told Judge Dante he had to rely on countless foster families wondering who his parents were since he was a toddler. Rupert had to make his fortune as a businessman before embarking on his sick quest to find Nikolai and Sue, but felt betrayed when he discovered that he was the son of the leaders of two rival communities as the Russo-Chinese feud didn't fly out of Rupert's fingers. Money was the only motive the community leaders had for the Russo-Chinese feud and, as such, Rupert believed he was the chosen one to end the Russo-Chinese feud, and admitted he hired Mark to collect the heart of Ling Zhang (full of life and hope), the lungs of Radovan Radich (to breathe the cleansed air of Inner City), and the spine of Angus O'Brian (the backbone of society) to unite all races together in a bloodbath. Rupert decided thus he needed to skin Nikolai and Sue to death to remind Inner City the embodiment of peace between ethnicities, and although Rupert succeeded in skinning Nikolai alive, he blamed the player for his failure to do the same thing to Sue. This sickened Judge Dante like never before, and the court decided a lifetime jail sentence for Nikolai's murder, his involvement in the organ-stealing scheme, and the attempted murder of Sue Xiong was appropriate for Rupert. Frank admitted that the case was somewhat too much for him as he believed the case was crazed to no end. Trivia *Rupert's character strongly suggests that he may be a take on Ramsay Snow, a character from the American fantasy drama television series Game of Thrones. *Rupert is the only killer in the last case of a district to not have any previous appearances in the game. *Rupert is the only character in the game to originate from two different ethnicities. *As Rupert turned out to be the killer of his birth father at the climax of the case, he is one of the five killers to commit domestic homicide in Pacific Bay, with the other four being Barbara Pickley, Ivana Golovanov, Linda Buttons, and Marie Bordeaux. Case Appearances *Under the Skin (Case #73, or Case #17 of Pacific Bay) C73KillerJailed.png|Rupert, sentenced to life in jail for the murder of Nikolai Kamarov, the attempted murder of Sue Xiong, and his involvement in the organ theft scheme. OG_SUS_217_601.jpg Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers